<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you showed me what it feels like to be free by asamisheda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559394">you showed me what it feels like to be free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamisheda/pseuds/asamisheda'>asamisheda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamisheda/pseuds/asamisheda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar’s presence is something that Asami treasures very much. Around her, she can forget about worksheets and meetings. She can be herself. And that’s why she decides to show Korra how much she appreciates her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you showed me what it feels like to be free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! :) Thanks so much for giving this story a try! I hope you’ll like it! (PS. If you see any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to tell me about them!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em> <span class="s3">love's always been sink or swim so I won't</span> </em> </span> <span class="s2"> <em> <span class="s3">say it's over just as it begins, so tell me it's real</span> </em><br/>
</span></p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As wind was blowing her onyx hair in all possible directions, Asami couldn’t help but wonder how Korra managed to get her out of her office in the middle of a workday with the sole purpose of fooling around. But then again, it was Korra. The Avatar was the only person who could convince the CEO of Future Industries to be spontaneous. All of her life she had been told to control her impulsiveness and she had grown so used to being calm and collected that she forgot what it felt like to be free. Until she found herself as part of Team Avatar and spontaneity seemed to crawl back in Asami’s life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The engine of her Satomobile roared eagerly as Asami slammed the acceleration pedal against the floor. A victorious smile made its way on her face, but it soon faded as Naga sprinted even faster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Come on, girl, c’mon!” She could hear Korra encouraging her polar bear dog. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A determined frown took over Asami’s features as she tried to overtake Korra and Naga. Suddenly, she turned right. Asami knew Republic City’s manufacture like the inside of her own palms for Spirits’ sake and now was the perfect time to take advantage of her knowledge of the streets. Even if the reason behind that was to shelter her ego. After a few more turns, she succeeded in putting quite a distance between her and the Avatar. She flashed a smirk into the rearview mirror, making sure that the other girl would catch it. She caught a glimpse of Korra’s reddening face as she processed Asami’s plan and Asami couldn’t help but let out a laugh. The vines — the finish line — were getting closer and closer. After a few steering wheel schemes, she managed to park her car right next to the oversized plants. A few seconds later, the frustrated Avatar joined Asami who was leaning on the hood of her car. The master of all four elements beaten at a race by an engineer. She hopped off Naga’s back and patted her gently on the head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay, girl. You did a great job!” She said as she carried on scratching the animal. “It isn’t your fault Asami’s a cheater.” As she said the last word, she threw a playful glare at the raven haired girl, trying and failing to contain a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Asami, slipping smoothly into the role and pretending to take Korra seriously, widened her eyes and raised up her hands in mock defeat. “It isn’t my fault I have some tricks up my sleeve, Avatar.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">Sure</span>
  <span class="s2">”,Korra said in fake agreement, “you just designed the city.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span><em><span class="s3">Some</span></em> <span class="s2"> parts of the city. And maybe you shouldn’t have asked me to race with you if you wanted to win” Asami said with a smirk. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“A girl can try, right?” Korra said as she offered her trademark loopsided grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Asami found herself mirroring it. She looked over at the carefree girl, observing her relaxed stance and expressive face. Such a contrast to what she was used to see every day. Asami could have just asked one of her car testers to race with Korra or to even teach her how to drive while she could return to her work in the office, but she had come to the conclusion that spending time with the girl before her was worth a sleepless night spent in front of her desk. Being around her felt like a break from life itself, a breath of fresh air. Driving was the only thing that could truly make her feel free, but once the engine stopped, the weight on her shoulders would reappear. With Korra, the effect of freedom seemed to last and she made a pact with herself to never let that feeling go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Earth to Asami?” Korra asked with a wide smile, but still eyeing her worryingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hm?” She hummed when she snapped back to reality. “What?” She asked confusingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“You kind of zoned out.” Korra explained. “</span><span class="s3">And</span> <span class="s2"> kept looking at my biceps — not that I’m blaming you for that”, the girl added as she showed off her right arm with a quick flexure, a smirk playing on her lips. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh” was all she could muster and a blush painted Asami’s cheeks. She didn’t know she got so caught up in her reverie. “Sorry” she apologized with a sheepish smile. “I was just thinking...” Asami trailed off with a contemplative air. Korra looked at her expectantly. “Are you up for a driving lesson?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Korra stared at her as if she had grown three heads. “Uh, remember when I crashed your car? Or when I almost projected us out of it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Asami laughed quietly at the memory of Korra’s first driving lesson. She would lie if she said she hadn’t been terrified that she was going to fly out of her Satomobile each time Korra hit the breaks. And yet, as terrifying as it was, those moments never failed to make her feel lighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“I’ve never had a girlfriend to hang out with before. Except for Naga.” A short pause followed. A heartbeat. “This is nice.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Practice makes perfect” she argued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Whatever you say, </span> <em><span class="s3">Sifu Asami.</span></em><span class="s2">” Teased Korra and the other girl blushed lightly. “But don’t get mad at me if I crash your car into a tree or something.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Actually, you aren’t going to drive my car.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Korra seemed taken back by the affirmation. “Oh, sorry, I thought you were gonna—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“I </span> <em><span class="s3">am</span></em> <span class="s2"> going to help you, don’t worry about that, but I was going to give you a... more </span> <em><span class="s3">suitable</span></em> <span class="s2"> Satomobile to try out.” Confusion passed over Korra’s face. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You know what, it’s better if I show you.” Asami said as she began to get back into the vehicle. “You coming?” She said with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Remembering how to move, the Avatar claimed the passenger seat and Naga climbed on the backseat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Where are we going?” the brunette asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll see” the engineer said with a mysterious tint in her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You know, if you’re trying to abduct me, telling your secretary that you’re with me wasn’t the smartest move.” Korra joked, trying to hide the fact that Asami stirred her curiosity. Asami only snorted in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Their short ride was filled with a comfortable silence where only the roars of the engine could rule over. Naga rested her head on the side of the car, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her snow white fur dancing in the wind. The girls didn’t say anything to each other, but quick glances and small smiles would occasionally make their appearance. It was quite surprising how the silence they both ran from could be so calming in the presence of the other. Once they reached the Sato Mansion, Asami pulled the car on the path that led to her garage. The raven haired girl stopped the car in front of it and Korra gave her a questioning look to which Asami smiled in return and replied with “Come on, I promised to show you something, didn’t I?” The other girl nodded, curiosity escalating. They got out of the car and Asami opened the garage door manually. As sunlight made its way inside, Korra couldn’t help but steal a look at what whatever was inside. A large </span> <em><span class="s3">thing</span></em><span class="s2">, one of Asami’s machines, Korra guessed, was covered with a large grey cloth. Once the door was fully opened and light came in, Korra recognized the shape of said machine as one of a car. She turned to Asami before asking: “You brought me here to show me a new Satomobile model?” There wasn’t any trace disappointment or anger in her voice, Korra actually liked the new car designs Asami would always come up with, but she really </span> <em><span class="s3">really</span></em> <span class="s2"> wanted to find out what the girl was going to show her, just like a child who had a present box in front of them, but wasn’t allowed to open it. Asami smirked at her before setting aside the material that covered the mysterious car. The stunning sport car’s painting struck the Avatar: shades of blue covered it and were completed by maroon lines on the sides. It reminded her of the traditional Water Tribe colors. The design was elegant, but also bold. Powerful in a charming way. It had a vintage air to it, and yet it was still modern. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What do you think?” Asami asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What do I think?” Korra said excitedly. “Asami, it’s <em>amazing</em>! Your designs have always been amazing, but this one here— it’s wow! So many people will want this model, I’m absolutely sure of it. I mean, how could they not? It’s awesome!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Korra, there’s going to be just this one here and I don’t plan on selling it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Then why not amend your old car?” Korra wondered, “or you really got tired of it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Oh, I still </span> <span class="s3">love</span> <span class="s2"> my car very much.” Asami said as she peeked over her shoulder at her car, giving it a quick but fond glance. “I just wanted to give this one to a certain someone as a thanks for everything they did for me and for many others, too.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“And who’s that?” The intrigued Avatar questioned. Asami looked at her pointedly as if saying </span> <em><span class="s3">You know who I’m talking about </span></em> <span class="s2">and Korra returned her stare with widened eyes and a mouth that kept opening and closing.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Is it </span> <em><span class="s3">Mako</span></em><span class="s2">?” She gasped. For some reason she felt a pang of jealousy hit her chest, but she tried to shrug it off for her best friend’s sake.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No, Spirits, not Mako.” the engineer said, a very amused licker present in her eyes. “Not him.” She added for good measure and the unseen pressure on Korra’s heart disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Oh.” Korra exclaimed, shock clear on her face. “</span><em><span class="s3">Oh!</span> </em> <span class="s2">” Asami examined the girl’s reaction and her heart drummed in her chest. She was pretty sure her face was apple red because at some point shecertainly stopped breathing. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who’s this new person in your life, huh?” Korra nudged Asami with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, for Spirits’ sake, Korra, for the master of all four elements and protector of the world, you sureare oblivious as Hell.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Korra blinked a few times, absolutely confused, but Asami could see the gears turning in her head and once her face became stunned, a soft smile creeping on her face and her blue eyes somehow became even more blue, Asami knew that Korra </span> <em><span class="s3">finally</span></em> <span class="s2">figured it out. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Asami, I—“ Korra began to say, but she couldn’t find the right words. She was speechless. </span> <em><span class="s3">Asami Sato</span></em> <span class="s2"> made </span> <span class="s3">a car.</span><span class="s2"> For </span> <em><span class="s3">her</span></em> <span class="s2">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“I know, I know”, the long haired girl said quickly, anticipating the response. “Asami, you shouldn’t have done this for me” Asami gave voice the Avatar’s thoughts while changing her own just a bit to sound more like the other girl. “The truth is, I’ve been meaning to do, to </span> <em><span class="s3">make</span></em> <span class="s2"> something for you because, Korra, you have no idea how much you’ve helped</span><span class="s3">me</span> <span class="s2"> and so many other people, how great, selfless, kind and </span> <span class="s3">talented</span> <span class="s2"> you are. You help everyone, but who helps </span> <em><span class="s3">you</span></em><span class="s2">? No one and that isn’t fair. I know that this car isn’t much compared to what you do on a daily basis, but I hope that it’ll be a good reminder for you in case you ever forget how proud and grateful I am to have you around me and to fight alongside you.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Korra gazed into her eyes for what felt like a lifetime, her expression unreadable and her eyes full of emotion. “Asami, you’re the smartest, most incredible person I’ve ever met in my life and I’m grateful to get to spend time with you as well. I don’t somewhere else I’d rather be.” She inhaled sharply, then laughed quietly. “You sure know how to make me all emotional.” This time Asami joined her with a breathless laugh of her own. Korra placed a soft hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. Their hugs never ceased to melt Asami’s heart. Sure, they were rare, but she couldn’t help how safe and comfortable they felt. How good it felt to be so close to someone, but not just to </span> <span class="s3">someone</span> <span class="s2">, but to Korra. “Thank you.” Korra breathed into her shoulder, voice thick with emotion. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t thank me yet, you still haven’t seen the inside of the car.” Asami pointed out. She didn’t know how she managed to sound so light. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“It’s something you made, I don’t have to see it to know how extraordinary it is.” Korra laughed, then broke the hug. “But Hell yeah, let’s get in and try it out!” She suggested eagerly. “Sifu Asami.” She added teasingly. Asami laughed and blushed once again. Spirits, will she ever get used to it? Get used to being overwhelmed in such a pleasing way by the Avatar? She looked over at Korra starting up the engine, her face covered in excitement. </span> <em><span class="s3">Probably not</span></em><span class="s2">, she thought. As if on cue, the girl turned to face her and smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen on Korra’s face. Her heart fluttered at the sight, as she returned the gesture with every cell in her body.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uhm, ‘Sami?” came Korra’s voice and Asami’s trance was momentarily broken. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What is it?” She asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We can’t get out, your car is in front of the garage.” Korra reminded her and Asami mentally facepalmed herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s alright, I’ll go move it now.” She offered as she opened the passenger’s door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Asami?” Korra called once again. “Before you go...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Asami raised an eyebrow, but before she even got to repeat her previous question, soft lips were on hers. For a moment, she was too stunned to react, but when she felt Korra pull away in embarrassment, she cupped her face with both of her hands and kissed her with equal softness, pouring herself into the kiss. When they parted for air, Asami pressed their foreheads together and couldn’t stop the next words from coming out: “</span> <span class="s3">I love you</span> <span class="s2">.” Various emotions flashed across Korra’s face, then she kissed her once again, this time more eagerly and intensely. Breaking the kiss, all she could utter was: “</span> <span class="s3">I love you, too.</span> <span class="s2">” Asami laughed breathlessly. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I wish I’ve done this sooner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Why didn’t </span> <em><span class="s3">you</span></em><span class="s2">?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Fair enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Another laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Asami?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Can I kiss you again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now she asks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, can I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <em> <span class="s3">Yes</span> </em> <span class="s2">. Yes, you can. Whenever you want.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Korra didn’t have to be told twice. She leaned in, capturing Asami’s lips with her own. It felt like she was floating. Airbending herself into the sky wasn’t comparable to what she felt right now. Nor did firebending because she certainly felt on fire in that moment and it wasn’t the usual warmth that wrapped her every time she created flames — it was the heat of the sun that consumed her wholly. Floating on the water didn’t make feel as weightless as she felt now and no earthquake she had ever created didn’t shake her as much as much a single touch of Asami’s lips did. Suddenly, she felt powerless and vulnerable, but for the first time in her life, she didn’t mind it. As long it as it was Asami who made her feel like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2">                   </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">He had just parted from Varrick who told him his plans for a new Nuktuk mover series when Bolin saw Asami’s car in front of the garage so he decided to pay her a visit. “Is that Naga?” He asked himself as a huge white spot came into his sight. “Oh, that means Korra’s here, too!” He thought excitedly. “Hello, Naga!” He said as he got closer. He peaked inside the garage and he almost gasped at what he saw: Korra and Asami kissing. <em>Passionately</em>. Clearly too lost in each other, they didn’t even notice him. </span> <em><span class="s3">Give the ladies some privacy</span></em><span class="s2">, he told himself as he stepped aside, careful not to interrupt, then he turned to Naga and gave her a treat. “Oh, girl, Mako is so not gonna believe this!” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>